


小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️1⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本YY来自Lofter流星划过云烟点梗😋假设在他们相遇时，Tony不知道Peter就是Spider-Man⋯





	小宠是怎样上位的🤭1⃣️1⃣️

    在自己偶像的床上醒来，近距离看到对方的睡脸是什么感觉呢？  
   啊！当然是脸红心跳，战战兢兢地凑上前去偷一个吻啦！  
   他的唇也是甜的。  
   因为被搂得太紧，连翻身都困难，只能屏住呼吸数对方长长的睫毛。数着数着，手指就自动爬上那人好看的唇，喉咙干涩，兀自吞咽着口水。  
  真的好帅啊！开心时动人心魄，严肃时冷酷霸气，睁眼时天地黯然失色，睡着时依然风华绝代。  
   这个人⋯他说⋯我是他的初恋⋯  
   沉浸在傻笑里的小朋友完全没注意那汪洋星辰大海晦暗的波澜要淹没他，在指尖传来湿润的触感时慌乱地抽回手指。  
   “Mr⋯”  
   话语被堵在唇间，半睁水光缭绕的眼睛，男孩贪恋地看着他的恋人，胳膊环上那人的后背。  
   为什么整颗心已经全是他，却还是不够？他还能怎样去爱他呢？  
    哼哼唧唧地亲吻直到相触的硬热下体温度透过布料灼烫了皮肤，男孩迅速跳下了床。  
   “我⋯我还要上课！”  
   甚至没敢看他的男神一眼落荒而逃。  
    男人倒回床上，深深嗅了一口他躺过的枕头，把那半边被子抱紧。  
    他嘲笑过那些被爱情冲昏头脑的傻瓜，在他们的憨笑中翻白眼。现在他经历被爱情绑架，脑海中挤满了那个小傻瓜，是的，此刻他甘之如饴。  
    “Boss，联合国日内瓦总部安全会议将于明天上午8：30举行，今晚18：00签到。飞机航线申请成功，上午10:00起飞，请立即准备动身。”  
   “X！”男人忍不住爆粗口，他还没警告他的小东西一一  
  算了，就算被人爱慕又怎样？  
   整颗心还不是全吊在我身上！  
   男人勾起嘴角起床洗漱，期待回来时小别胜新婚，愉快地踩着舞步滑出了卧室。

  快到学校时Peter收到短信，男人外出开会三天。尽管不舍，他还是乖巧地祝男人平安。  
  上课时就没有表现短信敲出来的那种平静。眼睛盯着黑板，意识早不知跑哪里去了，被抽中提问，他机械地站起来回答问题，老师连问了三遍，直到第三次回答才蓦然回神，顶着同学们惊讶的目光，在老师无奈的语气中坐下继续上课。  
    吃饭时忍不住发信息问男人有没有吃好，跑步时不由自主地想到男人在耳边性感的喘息声，做实验看到试管也会想到男人骨节分明的手。  
    一天下来，Ned在他旁边摇头叹息的次数都让他觉得自己无药可救了。  
   明明之前就很喜欢他，几天不见也只有一点点想念一一好吧，或许多些，但不能一直不断地出现在各种场景下啊！抱歉！Mr.Stark您一定累坏了吧🤣🤣🤣  
    好消息是，今天开始他放学就可以去做好临居了！不用像男人在时一样小心，半夜才去巡逻。  
   穿梭在夕阳下的城市顶端，他享受于高空的风，西方云朵中的颜色，飞舞的花瓣的香气，那下面熙熙攘攘的人群，笑脸和平凡的生活。  
    望向瑞士的方向，他给男人发着平淡的信息。悸动在胸口疼痛，翻滚着煎熬着他年轻的心脏，诉说着动人的爱意。  
    年轻的英雄梦想着远方，总有一天将和男人并肩。  
  “Peter，下面那人身上检测到了炸药。”  
   Karen的声音打断了他的憧憬，少年放出了蜘蛛侦察机跟踪。  
   “Peter，我必须通知Friday这件事。”  
  “我可以说不吗？”少年咽下一口叹息。因为近期摩擦加剧，所有发现的问题必须上报，他知道。  
   “No。”  
  “那就别让我知道了。”少年跳跃过楼顶，向着那人离开的地方追踪。  
    小心翼翼地追到地铁站，Peter暗叫不好，Karen则扩大搜索范围，发现全城的地铁站每一个出入口被同时在装上炸弹。  
  紧急通知了Friday，她负责协调警察和发送地图等工作，Karen协助Peter查看炸弹类型及破解。  
  Peter所在的中央车站人流密集，Karen侦测到附近被安装了16个定时炸弹，最近这一枚显示倒计时时间为30分钟。炸弹结构被发回复联总部破解，Peter负责让炸弾停止倒计时。  
  经过争论，Karen默认了Peter破解完毕将炸弹带走的提议，毕竟留在原地太过危险。  
  当炸弹全部被解除完毕，Peter带着自己这边的16枚荡回复联大厦时，遭遇一伙人的围堵。他们不紧不慢地缠斗，此时大作的蜘蛛感应让少年汗毛直竖，他想到此时在帝国大厦附近，如果对方在这里引爆这批炸弹，后果不堪设想！  
  尽可能地向高空及少人的地方转移，Peter发现疑似对方首领的人物掏出一物，他条件反射地将炸弹射向高空，还没达到最高点，炸弹被引爆，冲击波将附近的玻璃全部震碎，距离最近的Peter被撞到树上，带着树枝轰到地表。  
  那伙阻拦的人全部当场被冲击波消灭。  
  打开了实时监控的男人全程目睹了他的男孩的遭遇，目眦欲裂。  
   暴红的眼睛像要瞪出眼眶，他全身颤抖，呼吸都无比困难。  
  他现在只有一个想法：杀人。  
  唤出Mark47，男人冲出屋顶，飞向远方。  
  Friday呼叫了紧急医疗救援，安排好会议替补人员，接着安慰他的老板。  
   Tony像封闭了自己，只是一直强行提速，飞向视频里那个座标。  
背负核弹冲向虫洞他的内心也没有这样不安，倘若世界上少了那个天使一一  
泪水冲出眼眶。  
我愿用一切来交换他的生命！请不要⋯不要将他带走⋯  
   


End file.
